


A Better Love Story than Twilight

by enchantedpenname



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Rosella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedpenname/pseuds/enchantedpenname
Summary: Bella doesn't understand where this Twilight series came from, nor could she find anything on the author. She's determined not to end up as the Bella in the books. She will learn more about her gift much sooner, become stronger. She will find the answers to her past; more importantly, she'll find herself not in love with a Cullen. But a certain Hale. Come read a better love story than Twilight!
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan; however, I prefer just Bella for short. I have recently come across this Twilight series and I am not at all happy how things turned out with them for me as the main character. Why did this Stephanie Myer person wright me out as such a helpless woman? I'm anything but! I'm also so damn bland in the series it's unforgiveable!

I toss the books into my trashcan and get to work looking up more information on the series. How did this woman know of me? My family and friends? Currently, I don't know much about the Cullens. Well, I didn't know until reading these books. Once my computer was finally up and running, I managed to find nothing on these books! Not even a Stephanie Myer existed, at least not in my world. Was the author using a penname? Even so, the name came up empty. As well as the titles for the correct books I was looking for.

Frustrated, I turn the computer off and look at the books in the trash.

The books had come as a mysterious package delivered to me. I certainly hadn't ordered any books.

Somethings were wrong about these books. Even some stuff about the Cullen family. Stuff that I was told about from my classmates a few days ago were wrong in the books.

For one: Rosalie and Emmett weren't currently dating. Apparently, they are an on and off kind of couple. Edward has made small talk with me, and I can see a discomfort in his eyes when he is close to me. His eyes also seem suspicious of me. Alice and Jasper are certainly a thing. They are all adopted by dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme. That's the basic knowledge I have of the famous Cullens.

"So, am I to end up with Edward?" I frown at the thought and shiver. Clearly this Stephanie Myer person didn't know a damn thing about me. "Still, are they really vampires? And what of the Volturi, and my gift?" So much information.

With a heavy sight I move to take the books out from my trash. As much as I hated how I was written in these books; they could give me some insightful information. Should I show them to the Cullen?

I shake my head. No way in hell am I letting Edward think I like him in that way! I also don't need Jacob finding about these books, I seriously don't want to get mixed up in some petty love triangle story. I also don't want some vampire baby coming out of me either. Perhaps that child was meant to be real in another world, just not mine in this current world I know. Despite having read myself as a mother, I just couldn't picture it. Not with Edward's child. Becoming a vampire in such a way, also didn't seem so appealing to me.

What I really wanted to know, was more about my gift. Apparently, I'm a shield. If I can become stronger now as a human, maybe the Volturi won't even be a threat to me. Well, aside from their fast speed and strength. There physical strength will still over power me sure, but if I can have some kind of mental protection from them it's certainly a step up from my current powerless form.

The next day I felt like hell. My eyes were heavy, and I just wanted to sleep. I'd spend most of the night re-reading through those books, learning every detail I could about the vampire world. I plan to make it my mission to find out if the Cullen family are really vampires. One simple way would just be to ask, but I have a feeling a certain blonde female won't like my knowledge so easily. I needed to be careful. Make friends with the Cullens somehow, without seeming weird. How to approach this?

Before leaving the house, I take a look at my outfit. I was currently wearing green arm flap pocket side solid cargo pants, along with a black shirt tucked-in, and short ankle flat boots to finish off the outfit. Satisfied, I grab my things to leave. Including my dark green (matching the pants) long coat for the cool weather. At least my clothing taste is slightly better than the Bella from the books, I think to myself proudly.

Once I pulled into the parking lot of Forks high, my eyes gazed across the lot to see the Cullen kids were already here. They kept to themselves as other students chatted away mindless chatter amongst group of friends, while waiting for the first bell to ring. I ponder in my old truck for a moment and wonder how could I approach them naturally? Was I thinking too hard on this? Why did I even want to know if they were vampires? Would it affect me if I just stayed away from Edward? I certainly don't feel anything desirable towards him, maybe those books were sent to me as some sort of prank.

I sighed and shake my head. "This is ridiculous," I grumbled in frustration. 'What the hell is the point of sending me those books, seems a bit much just to pull a prank on the new girl,' I think to myself, as I hop out of my truck. I throw my old backpack over my shoulder and lock the beat-up truck shut. 'If I remember right, Rosalie has a thing for cars' I think to myself. I lean against my truck and fold my arms over my chest, going into thinking mode. 'I could ask her to tinker with it, though I wonder if she would even bother with this hunk of junk,'

I shake my head again. "Why am I thinking so hard on this?"

Suddenly an old memory plagues my mind and my body goes cold stiff.

_I see my younger self hiding in a closet, peeking through a tiny crack. I hear the screams and cries of people, people I know. But I see as a figure's back blocks my view. When the figure turns, I see red eyes._

I gasp and turn to grab hold of my truck. 'What the hell was that?! Damn it, are the memories I blocked out finally seeping through? Why now, why after all these years I couldn't remember a damn thing, and why do I feel like I don't want to remember?'

The bell brings me out of my thoughts and I silently cursed at the missed opportunity.

Before heading inside, I pause in place as another memory strikes me. 'Shit! In the books vampires who don't drink animal blood are known to have red eyes. Does that mean as a kid, I encountered a vampire?'

I ignore my question and quickly make my way into the school. I didn't feel like talking with the few friends I had made, and quickly headed to first period. I dreaded the thought of seeing Edward in our biology class together. Maybe I should go home sick today? I've already lost my chance to talk with the Cullens. Though I guess I could confront them at lunch. I needed to know what this memory was, a part of my past that I can't remember. As much as it scares me, I feel like I need to know.

Alright fine! Damn thoughts, I'll confront the Cullens. I'm sure Alice will already see this, now that I've made up my mind. If what the books said about the Cullens and their gifts are true.

The day dragged and I ignored the gossips of the day my friends tried to get me involved with. I wasn't in a talkative mood for the most part. Thankfully, the class I share with Edward isn't until after lunch. Once it was time for lunch; I told my friends I had other arrangements, and wouldn't be joining them today. Naturally, they questioned me, but I expressed it's personal and I walked away. It really wasn't their business. And I just didn't want to get stuck with another hundred questions, only to lose another opportunity to talk with the Cullens.

Heading to the cafeteria I was surprised to see the Cullen clan waiting at the door that lead inside to the cafeteria. Emmett and Jasper leaned against the wall; Alice hung onto Jasper. Edward and Rosalie stood across from their siblings, against the other wall. They all turned their heads towards me as I approached them. 'Alright Bella, no cold feet now,'

I stop and pause in front of them. "Can we talk?"

"First off, we have some questions of our own," Edward is the first to speak.

Something about his tone didn't feel very welcoming and my instincts told me to step back.

Alice smirks and makes her way over. "Don't mind him Bella, we are happy to have a chat. Why don't you come sit with us for lunch?" She wraps an arm around my shoulder, as if we are best friends. Instantly I calm with her at my side. I remember in the books she and I were like sisters practically, well Alice initiated the sibling bond before I was even part of the family. Either way, I felt I could trust this one. Vampire or not. I don't think she would ever intentionally hurt me.

"I don't want to intrude, but if you don't mind, I'd like that," I smile to the pixie-like girl. She squeals in glee and practically pulls me into the cafeteria. The others silently followed.

Instantly I felt the heavy eyes on us and heard the chattered gossiping as 'the new girl' is hanging out with the 'Cullens', who weren't known to be social outside their group. I do my best to ignore them. I can feel the hateful gazes from my friends and frown. I told them this was personal, but they must think I am ditching them to make a statement. It's up to them to think that way or not. If they are my friends, they will not judge so harshly. Guess I'll have to wait and see how they respond the next time I spend time with them.

Once we had our food, Alice guided me to their table. The Cullen siblings seem to either not notice, or care about the gossip around them. I did notice throughout our lunchtime together that the Cullens didn't really seem to eat, mostly instead poking at their untouched food.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about with us Bella?" Emmett is the first to speak at the table. His tone was a little more friendly than Edward's previously was. He seemed genuinely curious.

I sigh. "I must be going crazy," I shake my head. I take a bite into my apple and drink some water before I start to talk. "Edward, you can tell me if I'm insane or not. But am I correct in saying that you can't read my mind?"

Six pair of eyes stare at me in shock, I frown. "Surely you knew why I wanted to talk Alice; didn't you see me make my decision, about having this meeting?" I tilt my head.

Alice shakes her head. "I saw you make a decision to talk to us, yes. But I wasn't sure of what. How do you know about Edward and me?" She frowns.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," I lie. They can't know about the books. Not yet anyway. "This memory I once blocked out years ago suddenly came back, today. Albeit, not enough for me to go on though. However, I don't think this a coincidence. I also think I might be some sort of shield. I know I have a gift, but I'm not sure how to tap into it fully," I expressed. Yes, I can use this gift as a way to get close to the Cullens. To learn more about my own strength, even as a human. "I was hoping you could help me,"

"Absolutely not," Rosalie turns her head away. I frown at the woman, even in this timeline she seems to hate me. Well, not really hate me, but envious my humanity. We did start to become friends after I had that kid, but can we become close now that I'm admit about not having Edward's child?

"Rose, babe" Emmett tries to get her to calm her frustration.

"Why should we help you, how do we know you won't use your gift against us? Or try to get proof of Alice and Edward to share with your buddies?" Rose questions me, her eyes cold and dangerous as knives piercing my soul. I almost shiver under the gaze, but mentally praise myself for standing strong against the gaze.

"I'm not sure what I can do to get you to trust me. I have no intention of telling people about Alice or Edward. Besides, people would just think I'm insane," I pointed out. "I simply want to control this gift that I can't fully tap into yet. I know I can shield others from psychic attacks, I just don't know how to do it when I want to," I explain. This was all true, in the books I was a vampire when I could do this. I want to know if I can do it as a human, maybe become even stronger somehow with this power. After the fourth book my power wasn't really explored beyond keeping everyone safe from Aro. Is there more to it?

"Why do you care so much about this ability," Edward questions.

I frown in thought of how to respond. "My current home life situation, it's not the best. It has a lot to do with my past, why I can't feel close to my family," That is partially true.

Jasper raises an eyebrow. "Are you being abused in someway?"

I shake my head. "It's not that, I'm not in any danger. For now. Look, my past is messed up. So messed up, that I don't remember most of it. I know everyone here knows me as the Chief's daughter, truth is I was adopted. I don't remember my real parents very well, not without pictures. When I realized you two were gifted," I appointed to Edward and Alice, "Something about my memory of my own gift came back to me as well, maybe being around others with gifts triggered it somehow," I shrug nonchalantly. "Either way, I need to know more about my gift. Maybe some of my past will come back to me. I know you all don't know me, aside from my name. Right now, I sound like a crazy person, but I need help. I'm not sure if either of you know what's it's like to not know your past," I said, looking down at my food. Poking at it. I know Alice understands, but I can't let them know I know that already.

I feel a comforting hand come from Alice. "We'll be glad to help you Bella. At least Jasper and I can help you, he's gifted too," she points out.

I nod. "I know, he can feel and manipulate emotions,"

"Ok, how do you know about Jasper as well?" Rosalie's tone is filled with suspicion.

I shake my head. "As I said, I don't know. Maybe it's part of my gift?" I lied. I hate lying like this to them, but showing them the books now would ruin any chance of slowly becoming friends. I don't want Edward to fall for me. Nor do I need Jacob coming at me as well. I don't feel anything for Edward or Jacob, not romantically.

"Come on Rose, she needs our help," Emmett chirps in. I offer him a grateful smile.

"I don't like this," Edward grumbles.

"Well, let's vote! Those in helping Bella, raise your hand," Alice is the first to raise. Next Jasper, then Emmett.

Edward and Rosalie do not.

"Three to two, we win. Come to our house today after school Bella, do you think Charlie will mind?" She scribbles down an address and hands it to me. I tuck it safely into my back pocket.

I shake my head. "He won't mind," I lie again.

Damn, I seem to be lying so easily these days. Charlie hates it if I'm not home to make him dinner, he will have to fend for himself for a change. I'll deal with his anger later. He isn't physically abusive, but I will get an earful. Jasper frowns at me curiously and I wonder if a hint of sadness had accidently seeped out without my permission. I quickly guard my emotions carefully.

"I could also just follow you all after school, I'll call him and let him know I'll be late coming home. I can say we are working on school project," I shrug.

Alice squeals in delight and I can't help but smile. "Wonderful, oh this will be so much fun! We haven't met anyone else with a special gift in a long time, learning about yours should be interesting"

I bite into my food as Alice starts to chatter off about random topics. Rosalie would chip in every now in then when it was about clothing and fashion. Something I wasn't at all that interested it in, but just hearing the Cullens talk put me at ease. Emmett talked about videos games with me and we bonded rather well over that. I also managed to get Rosalie to talk about my poor old truck and she said even from a distant she could tell my car won't live for much longer, not without a lot of maintenance.

The rest of the day dragged. Edward constantly just glared at me through the entire class and occasionally I would glare back, but he didn't seem amused at my attempted humor. My friends came nagging at me for questions during some of the classes I shared with them. I explained that I simply wanted to hang out with the Cullen clan and get some tutoring from them. They didn't buy it for a second, but I said to stop pestering me about it. I have a right to hang out with who I please. Naturally the girls wondered if I was interested in Edward and quickly expressed I wasn't. They probably don't believe me. All well, I shrugged.

Before heading outside after the end of last period, I call up Charlie inside a vacant bathroom.

"Hey Charlie, I won't be home for dinner tonight," I get it out quickly.

_-"What!? Who is going to cook me dinner? Bella, I work hard all day to provide a roof over your head, this is the least you can do!"_

"Sorry, I have a group project to work on. I'll be over at the Cullens house," I explain.

" _Damn it Bella, you know I hate anything but home cooked meals. Fine, your ass better be home before 9. Any later_ and you know what that means," He hangs up.

I flinch at the thought of the closet. It also doesn't help that it was Friday, he could leave me in there for days if he wanted to. I hated tiny places. Charlie doesn't hit me, but he knows how to punish me in other ways if I don't listen to him. If I could make this gift somehow be used an attack, as well as a protection. Maybe I can finally stop being so damn afraid of him, and Renee. I tighten my hands onto my steering wheel. I hope that Alice and Jasper hadn't been listening to that conversation. I really hope not

When I ended the phone call and headed outside to the parking lot; I noticed Rose, Emmett, and Edward were the first to leave and fly out on the road. I frowned at their aggressiveness to get away from me. Did I really make them that uncomfortable, minus Emmett?

I feel a comforting tap on my shoulder and turn to see Alice and Jasper. "Don't mind them, Edward and Rose are just wary of outsiders. They'll get use to you, I promise. You can follow me and Jasper in my yellow bug," Alice points to her car.

I smile gratefully to her. "Thank you,"

Ignoring the unwelcome thought of their annoyance towards me, I make it to my truck and start to follow Alice and Jasper to the Cullen mansion. This time, my story will end differently!

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella begins her first day of training, but it doesn't go smoothly.

**Chapter 2**

Once at the familiar mansion I felt at ease. It's funny that I find myself comforted by these strangers, though after reading those books, I feel I know them all already. Given the fact that they have the same familiar golden eyes, this has to be all the proof I need that they are vampires, right? I still need to keep my eyes open for any inhuman movements though.

"Edward is moping about in his music room, he refuses to help us," Alice is the first out of her car, making her way towards me. I had just opened my truck and hopped out, locking it behind me. "We can use Emmett and Jasper though, Emmett is really excited to help out," Alice giggles. Once again, I can't help but smile, her laugh just sends me a wave of warmth and calmness. I feel so safe around her. I shouldn't feel this safe around a possible vampire, I think to myself.

"Thank you again, you have no idea how much these means to me," I say in gratitude. The two guide me to the front door of their home.

"Think nothing of it. The truth is, I do know what it's like not to remember your past," Her tone becomes sad and I want to hug her sadness away, but I ignore those feelings. We aren't sisters in this time period, we are not family, we are barely even friends yet.

"Maybe you can tell me about it one day," I offer. Not wanting to push her into anything. Technically speaking, I'm not supposed to know they are vampires yet.

She smiles and nods. Jasper opens and holds the door open for us.

"Emmett, come outside with us. We are going to practice in the backyard," Alice announces.

Faster than a human should be, but not outside the realm of possibility; Emmett was at the front door with a big grin upon his face. "I tried talking into Rose to help, but she refuses. She's letting off some steam in the garage, tinkering away at her babies,"

"You think she would like to poke around my old truck?" I asked. Though I wonder if I should trust a vampire who still hates me to play around with my truck, do I have a death wish?

"I would wait until you and Rose become better buds; she won't admit it, but I bet she would love to tinker with that old thing!" Emmett laughs a booming laughter. I can't help but grin and shake my head.

"Hold it children," I hear a new voice. "I believe we haven't been introduced to our guest" Carlisle and his wife Esme make an appearance at the door.

I smile at the couple, remembering how kind they were to me in the books. I wish I could remember them as my own memories, but they are as I pictured from the book's description. "It's nice to meet you umm, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm a classmate of your kids', they are offering to help me with…"

"Bella has a special gift like Alice, Jasper, and Edward," Emmett answers for me. My eyes go wide and I feel the blush on my cheeks as I turn to see their reaction.

They both wear gentle calm smiles. "Oh, how wonderful. You must be as special as they are then. Now I see why they brought someone from school for the first time, they never invite friends over," Esme beams happily.

"You're not mad? That I know about their gifts?" I tilt my head. Well, I guess it's not like they know I know they might actually be vampires. Gifted people aren't entirely unheard of, though most keep it secret from the world. And those who have spread across the internet, seem to come across as fakes.

"There is no need to be mad," Carlisle shakes his head. "We are thrilled to learn of others like our children, and happy to help in anyway we can," He offers warmly.

I instantly wish that Charlie was more like Carlisle. I feel so calm and at ease around these people, even though they are still practically strangers. Is it because of those books? I still hate how I was written in them.

Despite my thoughts, I smile gratefully at the Cullen parents. "Thank you, I just want to know more about this gift and what it could possibly mean. I know it's a link to my past, but it draws a blank for me right now," I sigh sadly.

Esme nods. "Let us know if we can help in anyway dear, and please. Just call us Esme and Carlisle, no need for formality titles here" She says warmly.

"Alright, I'll try to remember that," I smile shyly.

"Come on Bella bear, time to play!" Emmett gently grabs my arm and pulls me towards the backyard entrance. Jasper had closed the front door behind them as he and Alice followed us.

Once outside Emmett takes a stance a good six feet away from me. I frown at this.

"Alright Bella, you said you think you're some type of shield right?" Jasper comes over at my side.

I look at him and nod. "I think I can protect people from mental attacks, I only have a slight idea as how to use it though," I expressed.

"Alright. I'm going to force Emmett to feal an intense amount of fear, so much so, that he will drop to his knees. You need to try and shield him as best as you can, alright?" Jasper warns me.

I frown at this. "What if it doesn't work?" I look over at Emmett concerned.

Emmett grins. "Don't worry about me Bells, I can handle Jasper. I doubt he'll even bring me to my knees," he mocks proudly.

I sigh, "Alright, I'll try," I say unsure of myself. I just have to remember the books. I have to want to protect Emmett, just as my other self in the books wanted to protect Edward when she was being trained.

"Here we go," Jasper announces; he begins to look at Emmett with an intense gaze. Cold uncaring eyes that didn't seem to match the personality of the Jasper I was slowly coming to know.

Emmett flinches and his face expresses discomfort.

"Let us know if it becomes too much Emmett," Alice advices.

"Heh, this is nothing," though I could tell he was just trying to sound strong.

Damn, how do I do this again!? I want to stop his suffering, it's clear he's hurting. 'Come on shield, work! Create a barrier around him, damn it!' I scream to myself. My eyes harden in concentration. I can see a small purple circle hovering over Emmett, slowing growing. 'Grow faster!' I yell in my head, as I see Emmett suddenly hugging himself and shaking, though he hasn't dropped to his knees yet. Soon enough, Rosalie was suddenly at Emmett's side. 'Wait where had she come from? Damn it, they really must be vampires. I know she wasn't nearby,'

"Enough Jasper," Rosalie's tone is a low threatening growl. 'Wait growl, yup. Guess I have enough evidence they are vampires now. Damn,' I think to myself.

"I'm fine babe," Emmett grins, though he continues to shiver and even a slight whimper escapes him. 'Damn it, what is Jasper doing to him? Grow faster shield!' I yell in my head one more. My arms stretch out in front of me and I focus my energy to flow through me at Emmett. I watch as the purple aura grows and soon enough it shields Emmett, as well as Rosalie. Creating a barrier around them.

Emmett stops shivering and blinks a few seconds. His grin grows bigger than ever. "I don't feel a thing," He looks over at Rosalie, reassuring her suspicious gaze. "Damn Bella, that's pretty awesome!"

I blink; when I realize the purple aura is still shielding them safely, I slowly lower my arms at my side and gaze in awe. 'Had I done it? Was it really that simple, just simply wanting to protect them?' I questioned myself.

"It's like my mental attack is being blocked off," Jasper says in awe, he looks at me completely surprised.

"Alright, let me try," Alice takes a step closer. She wears a concentrated frown. A few minutes pass,"I can't see anything," She looks at me. "I can't see even a glimpse of their future, are you still shielding them?" I nod and she frowns in frustration as she concentrates a little more.

"Edward! Get your ass out here and try to read our minds!" Emmett yells, and I see a smirk grace Rosalie's lips. Why did this make me blush? Thank god she wasn't looking at me. Why did that smirk make her look so damn beautiful? 'Thank god Edward can't read my mind!' I think, horrified at the thought of him knowing I was thinking like this. I shake the thoughts away.

Edward came down at a slower and more human pace than Rosalie.

'A little too late to try and act human around me bud,' My mind taunts at him, even though I know he can't hear me.

"Damn it Emmett, I told you I wanted no part of this," He grumbles.

"Come on man, just try and read our thoughts," He snickers tauntingly.

Edward frowns after a few minutes pass and he suddenly turns to glare at me with a hateful gaze. "What the hell did you do?" He accuses me.

I flinch at the tone, Charlie uses that kind of tone. Instincts tell me to take a step back, and I hate that my body reacts to his tone. Jasper apparently didn't need his gift to see I suddenly felt uncomfortable. He and Alice take protective stances in front of me. I blink in surprise, what are they doing?

"Chill out Edward, she's using her gift," Alice explains.

"She's dangerous," He warns them. Perhaps because I am human, though he doesn't know that I know what they are yet. That shouldn't be the reason to claim me dangerous.

"She's no threat to us," Emmett reminds Edward. "You're just mad you can't read our minds. Bella, see if you can try and protect Alice and Jasper too," Emmett encourages.

I frown, I'm not sure I can protect that many people at once. It was taking everything I had to keep the purple barrier stable around the two of them. Still. I wanted to try. "Alright, I'll try" I take step forward and turn to face Alice and Jasper. I focus on forming another barrier. At first; I could see a small barrier hovering just above them. But then I felt Rosalie's and Emmett's slowly fading as I demanded theirs to grow. I narrowed my eyes in concentration; but felt myself growing weak and tired, as I kept demanding the barrier to grow. 'Please just a little more!' I screamed in my head. But as the barrier got bigger, my energy began to fade even more. I then saw red eyes flash in my memory and heard a taunting laugh from the past. Something so terrifying tried to make me remember, but instead I scream and grab my head, demanding the memory to leave. I don't want to know! Not yet! I cry out and fall to my knees.

I hear distant voices calling out my name, but I can't respond. Soon I feel everything go completely dark.

Ugg, I had a major headache. That was the first thing I noticed when I felt myself coming to. I groan and grab hold of my head as I sit myself up. My body knew I was laying on a soft couch, so my legs swung over to touch the floor. I felt a blanket fall to the ground, but didn't bother picking it up.

"Hey," I hear Rosalie's voice. Surprised I look up to see her holding a glass of water and some ibuprofen. She wears a stoic expression, "Alice said you would need this after you woke up"

I nod and mumble a thanks. The air felt heavy an awkward, but I ignore it and take the pain killers gratefully. Through my peripheral vision I noticed that it was now dark outside. Shit! 'How long was I out?' I ask myself.

"What time is it?" I ask Rosalie, forgetting the awkwardness between us momentarily.

"Nearly 10, you were out for several hours. Alice said you used up too much energy," She explains.

Fear instantly washes over me as I stand myself up, but damn if I didn't do regrat that. I felt dizzy and grab hold of my head again.

"Idiot, you're still too weak," Rosalie grumbles and begrudgingly helps me sit back down.

"I have to get home, Charlie will be worried," I protested.

Rose shakes her head. "Carlisle used your phone to call Charlie. He informed him that you'll be staying the night, you're in no condition to be driving," Rose states matter-of-factly. "Especially in that old thing," I hear her mumble softly.

"I hear Bella, I assume she is finally awake," Esme comes into the family room. "How are you feeling dear?"

'Like absolute shit' I think to myself. 'Charlie is going to kill me come tomorrow,' A sense of dread fills me and I'm so grateful once again, that Edward can't read me. Though I do wish that Jasper could manipulate my emotions a little to ease my fear. I guess being a shield is a curse and a gift. Realizing the women were staring and waiting for my reply I finally respond, "A bit like jello to be honest," I answer with a sigh. "My head hurts, and moving too fast made me feel dizzy," I lean back into the couch. "I don't understand though, when I shield Emmett and Rosalie it didn't hurt like it did as I tried to shield the others,"

"Obviously shielding four people, vs two is too much. Especially since you've only just started training with your gift," The blonde vampire informs me.

I sighed and shake my head. "I don't think it's just that,"

"What do you mean?" Emmett, along with Jasper and Alice, and even Edward make their grand entrance into the living room. Alice and Jasper sit on a single chair, Alice in his lap. While the others continued to stand. Rose had opted to sit on the couch next to me. I was surprised by her action and gave her a curious glance, but her expression remained unreadable to me. Damn, I wish I could read thoughts like Edward.

"Well, I was remembering something when I tried to shield the others," I start to explain. Should I tell them about the red eyes? Is it too soon? I want them to know, but I need to become stronger first. If the Volturi find out about me, I need to be ready for them. I can't tell them just yet. "I saw a figure, but he was blurry," I half lied. It was half the truth after all. For now, all I could see were his red eyes and shape. He was tall and thin. That's all my memories allowed me to see for now. "I also heard his laugh," I shiver at the thought and hug myself. "It was taunting and cruel, I was just a kid. Real small too. I was hiding in a closet. Anytime I try to remember more, or try to see more of what's happening I can't. It's like a part of me doesn't want to remember, and that part of me is stronger than the part that wants to know,"

Everyone seems to be in deep thought after my story. My chest feels so heavy and I just want to go to sleep. Forget about these damn confusing memories for one night. Not think about Charlie.

"Bella, if you don't mind us asking. How did you become an orphan? You said Charlie and Renee adopted you right?"

I nod and look over at Alice, my eyes harden at the thought of my unfamiliar past. "I'm not entirely sure myself. As I said, my memories are foggy. Cops found me in a closet when I was seven. I don't remember what my parents even look like. Not without pictures anyway," I shake my head and sigh. I pull out a locket necklace, hidden safely under my shirt. It was and an oval shape. I open it and show two pictures inside. One of my father, and one of my mother.

"Oh Bella, they are so lovely," Esme is the first to compliment as everyone hovered to get a look.

My mother was a gorgeous blonde, I looked nothing like her. I looked similar to my father somewhat, I do have dark brown hair and eyes as him. We shared the same love of literature. Even as a small kid I have some foggy memories of his gentle voice reading to me before bedtime. A sad smile graces my features, I quickly close the locket and tuck it back away safely before I could let the tears fall. Seeing their faces always makes me feel like such a horrible child for not remembering them better.

"In any case, all I know is from public information. My mother used to own a bookstore, while my father worked with the police. Eventually their case went cold as no leads to their murder could be found. The cops who used to work with my father believe I saw what happened. But I was a useless witness," I shake my head. "I couldn't remember anything"

"You were not useless Bella," Esme's voice is firm. I blink at her suddenly serious feature gazing at me. "You were a scared little girl, remembering something like that would be traumatizing for anyone" She says so gently and warm. I fight back the desire to run into her arms and have a good cry. Having seven pair of eyes on me held me back.

"Didn't you have any other family members to take you in?" Rosalie questions me. I look over at her and yet again I can't read a damn thing on her face. It was nerve recking, why did I want to know her thoughts so much?

"I had an aunt on my mother's side. But let's just say she wasn't fit to raise me. She had her own demons to battle. My mom and aunt didn't come from the most loving background when it came to my grandparents. And they were too old to take care of a seven year-old, traumatized kid. My dad was an orphan who didn't know any of his relatives," I explained.

"How long did it take you get adopted?" Emmett questions curiously.

"I was nine when Charlie and Renee adopted. They were both really young, but Renee found out quickly she wasn't going to be able to have children. She wanted a kid in that moment, but as I said my parents married young. And eventually they divorced. I lived with Renee up until recently," I frowned as I feel a grumble in my stomach. I guess trying to tap into an unknown gift, and explaining my past to everyone, has finally made me realize I haven't eaten anything since lunch.

"Oh; how foolish of me dear, you must be hungry!" I blush that my growl had been loud enough for the vampires to hear. "I'll go and cook something up, anything in particular you prefer sweetheart?"

I shake my head and smile. She really is just as gentle and loving as the book describes her to be. "No thanks, I'm not picky. I'll eat whatever you have, thank you" I say with much appreciation.

"Bella you can sleep in one of our guest room, I'll show you the way," Alice helps me stand slowly and carefully and guides me up the stairs.

I gaze back at Rosalie once more, something about her was nagging at me. Why did I feel disappointment the second I was no longer sitting beside her? I Shake those thoughts away and focused on my current situation. So now the Cullens know most of my past. As much as I want to tell them I know they are vampires, it's still too soon. Especially for Rosalie. She already still clearly distrust me, as does Edward. I need to win them over, well at least win Rosalie over. If I can get her to approve of me as a friend, then maybe once I become strong with my gift she'll see that I can protect myself against any Volturi.

I already know that Jane and Alec's powers don't affect me. However, Aro can still see my memories while in my human state. I wonder how much I can grow my gift, even as a human. Can I may eventually block out Aro? Edward's power is similar to his, and I can already block him without even trying. Alice can still see me in her visions, though at times I am blurry to her. She hasn't said as much, but from the books, that seems to be the case. I needed a strategy to try and block out mental attacks. Maybe focus more on shielding myself and one other individual first, before trying a group again. I wonder if I can get Carlisle to contact some of his friends. Or should I wait till I'm stronger first? In any case, I have to become stronger. If I hope to be apart of this family, I refuse to be as weak as my book counter-part.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie becomes a threat. And a certain blonde isn't happy.

**Don't expect three chapter like this all the time. I already had these written out on my fanfiction account, (under the same username). Chapter will be updated either every Saturday or Sunday, sometime during the weekends. Hope you all found these first few chapters interesting enough to look forward to the future chapters as the story unfolds. I have many ideas for Bella's character growth and how she'll become a useful member of the Cullen clan. Not to mention, to a certain blonde vampire we all know and love. :D**

I didn't get to see Rosalie the rest of the previous night, and I still felt awkward to just approach her myself the next morning. A part of me was disappointed, I really wanted to get to know this girl more! But I didn't want to push myself onto her either. So, I decide to ask Alice for some advice.

"You want to be friends with Rosalie?" Alice is grinning so wide I think her cheeks are about to burst.

I nod. "I have this feeling she doesn't really trust me, and I understand that. I'm still like a stranger to you guys," I explained my reasons carefully.

Her eyes seem to sparkle with a hidden mischief. "Could it be that you have a crush on her?" she raises an eyebrow.

I curse at Alice silently, think god all their rooms are silent proof! I shake my head and stand from the bed. "Not even close, I just don't like this awkward air I get from her. It's like she's on the edge of either killing me, or waiting to see what moves I make first," I defend myself, and I'm proud of my quick logical response.

Alice giggles and stands from her bed. "That's just Rosalie's personality with everyone, even us most days. Emmett is the only one she'll be soft and open with at times, and that's only if they are together at the moment,"

I frown at this and wonder aloud, "So the rumors are true. Why don't they just stay together. Do they love each other or not?"

Alice gives a sad smile. "I think deep down they both know they aren't meant to be together for eternity, they just simply do this to keep from being lonely until they find their forever person. She also doesn't like the idea of always being alone and moody all the time like Edward,"

"I guess that makes sense," I pull out my phone and frown. It was nearing noon, the time I promised to be home by when Charlie called me this morning. I sighed, I guess I wasn't going to get to see Rosalie for a while.

"Time to head home?" Alice could probably feel my melancholy mood, even without Jasper's gift. I nod and grab for my backpack on the chair of Alice's desk. She makes her way over to walk me out. I say my goodbyes and thanks, and we plan for more practice after school on Monday. I didn't see Rose as I said my goodbyes, and for some damn reason it made me so sad.

Coming home was going to be hell. I almost wish I could just go get lost in the woods.

However; soon enough, I find myself parking next to Charlie's police cruiser. I take slows steps up to the house and dread, as I use my keys to unlock the home.

"That you Bella?" I can hear him from the living room. I walk into the small family room, he's sitting in his armchair watching football. He stands and makes his way over. "Feeling better?" He questions.

I look at him lethargically and nod. "Dr. Carlisle took care of me, I'm sorry for not making it home. He insisted I wasn't up for driving,"

He nods. "After fainting I would think not," He shakes his head an annoyance. "Since you were sick, I'll let you off easy. You won't get the closet. But…" He grabs my arm roughly and leads me up the stairs. I don't bother to struggle. Charlie is a cop after all, I won't stand much a chance against him, not as far as physical strength goes. I wonder if I could have Emmett train me to be stronger? I need to escape Charlie. But thankfully I'll be 18 in a few months-time.

He shoves me into the upstairs bathroom. "You can spend the next day and half here and think about how much of a burden you had to be to that nice Cullen family because they had to take care of you," He shuts and locks the door behind me.

I sigh. At least this isn't the closet. The fool, doesn't he know there is a window here? I could escape to the Cullens somehow. I look in my pocket and curse to myself. Clearly Charlie had snatched up my phone. 'Maybe not a complete fool,' I grumble in my thoughts.

I quickly make my way over to the window and pray it's unlocked. I slam the windows with my fist as I find my only escape to be locked. Maybe Alice will see what Charlie has done with me. That's my only hope of getting out of this mess. Even if I'm blurry to her, maybe she can somehow get a glimpse of my situation. Sliding to sit on the floor; my back against the wall, I think long and hard as I stair at the ceiling. 'Please Alice! See what Charlie has done!' I scream desperately in my head.

**Rosalie's POV**

"We already to for the hunt?" Carlisle asks the family. It was just a few hours before nightfall, we all decided that we needed a nice long hunt this evening. Deep within the woods of Forks.

After the encounter with Bella, it left many of us hungry. I still felt in control though, as I never let my thirst get the best of me.

"I'm ready to catch me a bear!" Emmett states excitedly. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Can we just go?" Entertaining a human these past few hours has got me itching to run and be free from playing human.

"Having a human in the home does make it impossible to relax," Edward looks over at me in agreement.

I growl in frustration. "Stay out of my head Edward," I demanded. Damn him. Constantly knowing what we think, each second of the day. If Bella somehow does become a strong shield, maybe she won't be so bad to have around. At least she could help give us some personal privacy for a damn change.

"Hey, it's not like I enjoy your thoughts Rose,"

I turn and walk away from him, making my way over to Alice and Jasper. They were more pleasant to hang out with than Edward anyway. I stop in my steps when I notice a familiar look on Alice, she was having a vision. By now, Esme had join us, after having finished water a few of plants in her garden.

"Not happening!" Edward is the first to speak. "She isn't our business Alice," He reminds her as soon as she comes out of the vision.

"She's hurting Edward, we have to help! She's calling out to me, screaming for me!" Alice is practically jumping up and down, anxious to leave.

"What did you see?" I questioned her.

She shakes her head. "I didn't see much, more so I could hear her screaming for me. Begging me to see what Charlie is doing. But she makes things blurry for me because of her shield gift. Somehow, she's letting me hear this cry for help though, and I won't ignore a friend; Edward," Her usual chirpy tone is gone, and a rare coldness of determination comes through Alice.

I sigh and make my way to the garage. Alice quickly follows after me, towing Jasper at her side. "You want to help her too, don't you?" Alice chirps in happily. Just like that, the dangerous Alice is gone.

"Well, she is useful to have around. Even if she isn't that strong with her gift yet. The sooner she gets better at it, the sooner we can all block Edward out for good," I admit plainly. As much as it pains me to, it still is a nuisance to have to play human in our own home though.

"She's a threat to us Rose!" Edward is following us now. Along with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. "What if the Volturi find out we are playing nice with a human, and a gifted human at that?"

"She doesn't know we are vampires," I remind him as I grab my keys from the key holder that is hanging on the wall, in the garage near the door which leads you into the mansion. I unlock my car, and Alice makes herself at home in my passenger's seat. Jasper sitting behind her in the back. "You all wait here, the whole family doesn't need to bust into one human home. Alice and I will retrieve Bella," I order.

"Awe, come on babe. I wanted to watch you beat up Charlie," Emmett pouts.

"She will not be hurting Charlie. He is the chief police of this town, we don't need to be making enemies with him," Carlisle gives Emmett a disapproving gaze.

"Another reason not to get involved," Edward grunts and shakes his head. He walks off heading into the house. I roll my eyes and get into the driver's seat.

"Carlisle, make sure to have the paper work ready. I think we are about to have a new adoptive sister!" Alice squeals happily.

He smiles and nods, "I'll get started on that right away. Just bring her back safely," Carlisle doesn't even hesitate to open up our home to the human he's barely come to know. Sometimes he is too selfless.

However; he is our father figure, so I won't questions his motives too much. With that in mind, I pull out from the garage. Glancing at Alice I noticed her frozen expression, she comes out gasping for air that she doesn't technically need. I slam the breaks, "What is it?"

"Hurry, I don't know what Charlie is doing. But she's screaming so loudly in my head it's actually giving me a headache," Alice shakes her head, agony written all over her face.

I floor it and break every road law in the book, but with vampire reflexes and insane driving skills at my side, I make it in record time. We didn't need an address to guide us to Bella. Simply following her scent home made it easy to track the girl.

Once there we could hear yelling. It was Charlie. I kick the front door open and Alice is the first to practically fly up the stairs. I curse at her in vampire speed speech, for using her vampire speed, but thankfully Charlie had his back towards us. He was too busy throwing punches at his daughter!

Something inside me became animalistic. I saw a brief image of my own traumatized past and snapped. I grabbed hold of Charlie and tossed him behind us. I had to remember Carlisle's words, I couldn't harm the bastard. It would be so easy to kill him, I wouldn't even be slightly tempted at his blood. Just as I hadn't been tempted of the blood from the men I killed, who had originally killed me.

"Bella, Bella. We are here!" Alice is the first to kneel in front of the girl.

Bella had been momentarily shielding her face. I frown as I noticed the blood on her hands and the broken glass window above her, so she tried to escape. I quickly pull Alice away. "Go ahead and wait outside Alice," I growl, soft enough for just her to hear.

Due to her desire to save Bella, she only just now noticed the blood. I could see her eyes growing dark with hunger. She nods and quickly takes off, quickly grabbing a hungry Jasper away. He had followed in after us.

Alice control had decent enough control if she hunted, but Jasper not as much. He still occasionally struggles with his thirst if human blood is within reach of him. Neither of the two are as good as I am, at controlling our hunger. Carlisle is the only one in the family that matches with my control level. And that's only because of the years he has on me. Controlling my thirst just naturally comes to me like a gift.

It was then our eyes met. I could see weariness in hers', although I'm not surprised. She should be lethargic with a vampire in front of her, though she doesn't know it yet. I'm sure her human instincts know something is wrong. I'm also not the most social-able creature, though not nearly as bad as Edward. I grab a clean cloth and wet it up before kneeling down to her level. "We'll need to clean this, I'm not letting you get blood all over my BMW," I tried to sound humorous, but it came out cold and annoyed.

"I guess what I did was stupid," She mumbles out pathetically.

"Well, human hands and glass don't really go well together," I agreed with the girl. She cast her eyes down at the floor in shame. For some damn reason I actually feel bad, like I had just kicked a kitten, "But, it looks like it was out of a desperate situation, so I can't fault you entirely." I try to reassure her.

"He's never struck me before, yelled at me sure. But never hit me," The girl doesn't sound all that shaken up, just completely numb and void of emotion. "I only needed to deal with him for a few more months," She sounds agitated, more than scared. "I can't go back to Renee," The girl shakes her head.

"How much worse could your mother be?" I frown, as I help Bella stand. I bring her over to the sink in the bathroom to keep washing out the blood. Thankfully; the cuts weren't too deep, it doesn't look like she'll even need any stitches. Looking through a medicine cabinet, I was grateful to see a small first aid kit. I let her sit on the closed lid of the toilet seat as I worked on wrapping up her hands. Like Carlisle; I've gone to school to become a doctor, and even have a doctorates license. A simple wound like this is easy enough for even a beginner to clean.

"Let's just say; that if I had to choose, I could handle even a physical abusive Charlie, over Renee's manipulative nature," She sighs tiredly. "She's just as mentally abusive as Charlie. But so much worse. She constantly reminds me how grateful I should be for her to have even adopted me at all. Even after all these years. If I'm there, I'm the one making sure she stays in her budget, taking care of her bills so that we keep our lights on. I have to babysit her money habits,"

My eyes narrow upon hearing this new information. Did that woman seriously think that's how you should raise a child?! To become her money manager? "She's even tried to take my locket away from me a few times, one time I had to go a few days without food just to get it back when she did managed to take it," I watch as Bella uses her wrapped-up left hand, to grab at the locket that was tucked away underneath her shirt. "It was my punishment for doing my homework and accidently missing the electrical bill one time when I was so tired the night before,"

A growl escapes me, but I am careful to keep it low. Bella is not going back to Renee, and she isn't staying here with Charlie. Once I was done with wrapping up her right hand, I helped her stand. "Wait," She grabs hold of my long sleeve grey thin knee-length coat, I pause in my steps. "Where will I be going?"

"Idiot, where else? To our place, you can stay there till we deal Charlie," I glare at the pathetic passed out man. Had I used a little more strength than I should have? Carlisle will be crossed with me. I shrug, he's still breathing so I didn't kill him.

"How did you throw him so hard?" Bella questions me.

"Adrenaline rush," I lied easily. "Come on, let's grab some clothes for you to take"

As if on cue; Alice is in Bella's room, and she had already found a small rolling suitcase, along with the chosen outfits she approved that she had placed into it. I don't see Jasper anywhere and imagine she told him to head back home. "You can look over the clothes Bella, but I think you'll find my choices are rather good. Plus, your style isn't half-bad. Could use some improvement, but I don't hate your casual attire," She praises approvingly. I just shake my head as Bella makes her way over to her suitcase.

"I'll take your word for it," Bella offers a small smile as she closes-up the rolling suitcase. Alice helps her lift it off the bed.

"I'll stay here with Charlie until Carlisle and Esme arrive, you go ahead and let Rose take you to our home,"

Bella frowns and turns to Alice, "Shouldn't I stay, to explain things properly to them? Will they have to call the cops?" She questions.

Alice shakes her head, "This isn't anything we can't handle. Let Rose take you to our place so you can get cleaned up and relax,"

Bella sighs, but I notice a small smile of gratitude tugging at her lips. Alice helps bring the suitcase downstairs and Bella takes it off her hands once at the door. "Seriously Bella, get some rest. I don't need my gift to show me that you'll need it," She pats a comforting hand on Bella's arm. Bella nods and promises to do so.

Once in the car, I had to remind myself to drive at a human speed. It was painful! But within minutes of pulling away from Bella's home I noticed the girl had fallen asleep.

A smirk escapes me, now I could go full speed without her suspicion. As I drove back to the mansion, I knew Edward wasn't going to be happy when we got back. A deep frown settles upon me, unsure if I agree with the idea of a human coming to live with us. As annoying as Edward can be, he isn't wrong. She could become dangerous to us if she finds out what we are. What if one of us slips up in front of her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so I was reminded that Aro can’t read Bella. Forgive me if I make some mistakes, it has been years since I read the series.**

I felt a gentle cold nudge at my shoulder. I groan not wanting to wake, the smell in this car felt so comforting and safe that I had fallen asleep so easily. As if reading my mind, I hear a familiar voice. "Stop pretending to be asleep, I'm not carrying you into the house. You injured your hands, not your feet," Rosalie reminds me. Though her words were harsh, her tone wasn't cold. There was actually a slight tease to her voice, even if she tried to hide it.

I slowly open my eyes and sigh as I sit up and stretch. Rose moves to get out of the vehicle, and I proceed to do the same. I follow her inside. I don't know what it is, but I feel so safe near her. Despite her distant attitude. Today, she showed me a kind side to her, even if only a bit. She did help wrap and clean my injured hands. She also threw Charlie off-of me. If not for the books, I would assume she doesn't hate me after all. Sure; she still doesn't trust me, but she isn't nearly as cold to me as my book counter-part. Would this all change though, if I tell them I know the truth about their true nature. That's not something I'm willing to find out. Not yet anyway.

Rose pauses in her steps and frowns as she turns to look at me, she places her hands on her hips. "Do you plan to keep following me? Alice told you to go get clean and rest," She nods her head over towards the stairs. "You remember where the spare room is, right?"

I blink. I hadn't even realized I had been following her for the past several minutes. I had watched as she went to dig out a book in the family room and then simply started following her outside towards the backyard. We currently stood in the kitchen and I could see the staircase from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Uh right, sorry. I got lost and thought," I offered her an apologetic smile. "Um, thank you," I hold up my hands.

She nods, "It was a simple clean and wrap, your cuts weren't deep. You may want to hold off on washing your hair though till tomorrow, keep your hands dry for now. Try a bath instead," She pauses in her words for a moment and her frown deepens, "I guess you'll need help starting the bath, I don't want you to suddenly reopen those cuts," She places the book down on the edge of the kitchen counter and makes her way towards the stairs. I find myself following her again.

"That isn't necessary," I hate that I'm blushing, and that she can probably smell it. At least she isn't looking or stating the obvious, "I can handle a few nozzles, without damaging myself," I offered. But I pause the moment she pauses and looks up to see Edward, who had just made his way downstairs. He stands on the last step, just a few feet away from Rosalie's reach. He wore a frustrated scowl. I frown at his hateful gaze.

"Well, at least you didn't kill the man Rose," He shakes his head.

"I barely hurt the guy, getting knocked out was a mercy move on that fool," I swear I hear a faint growl in her response at Edward.

"I told you she's dangerous," He gazes his hateful golden eyes at me. I nearly flinch, but I'm proud to say I held my own stoic gaze at him. I was getting tired of his hateful attitude. It's hard to believe another version of me actually fell so damn madly in-love with him.

I decide to take a step forward and stand beside Rosalie, "Look Edward, I get that you don't like me. I get that you're worried I'm somehow a threat to your family," I shake my head. "But explain this to me, how am I threat? I am just one person, while there are seven of you. I just want to learn more about my gift, I don't plan to use it against you or expose you in anyway. Exposing you all, would also mean exposing myself. You don't need to worry about me so much, I can keep secrets,"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Bella, you aren't even wanted here!" He shouts in his anger.

My heart stops for second and sinks to the pit of my stomach. Those words. 'Not wanted'. How many times have I heard them from Charlie and Renee? How many times have they reminded me how they wished they had never adopted someone like me? But that I should always feel grateful they did. I hate this, but I feel tears stinging at the corner of my eyes.

How can I stay here now?

"That was uncalled for Edward," Rosalie's voice is firm and cold.

"Fine," My voice becomes empty. I won't stay. I'll go back to Renee, just a few more months. I can handle it. "I won't be staying," I decide to head upstairs to the guest room, leaving two stunned vampires behind me. I pause in my steps. "Just let me clean myself up, then I'll call Renee," And I leave before either could argue with me. I refuse to let the tears fall. Not in front of Edward. Despite struggling with the suitcase and moving at a painfully slow pace, I refuse to ask for help. Eventually, I make it to the safe space of the guest room, and lock the door behind me.

**Rosealie's POV**

"Really Edward?" I was seconds from slamming this fool to the ground and strangling him. "Are you so pissed that you can't read her mind, you just had to kick her while she's down. I thought I was supposed to be the bitch in the family?" I shake my head in disgust.

I felt torn running after the human, but I knew bursting into the spare room now wouldn't do the girl any good. Trying to convince her to stay on my own would probably not work, we weren't exactly close.

"Admit it Rose, you hate having her here too! She's better off going back to whatever family she has left," He explains easily.

I shake my head again, "Renee isn't any better than Charlie,"

"Stop acting like you care Rose, I hear your thoughts loud and clear. You find her annoying…" He frowns and that's when I noticed Bella had come out of her room. She wore a concentrated stare at me, I wear an unexpressive expression. 'What is she doing?' I wonder to myself.

That's when Edward turns to see Bella at the top of the staircase, he growls, "Stop doing that!" He demands.

I blink, and then a smirk graces my lips. "Are you blocking him out?" I question her, she nods.

"I see; you don't want me here, not because I'm a threat to your family Edward," She shakes her head. "But because I'm a threat to you. I think I understand now. You probably claim that you hate hearing people's thoughts, but you always seem to use their thoughts against people. Are you so alone and afraid that if the thoughts go silent, you really will be alone?" Bella wears a frown.

I hear Edward growl and I instantly turn to watch him, "Don't assume to know me child," I could see he was ready to launch at Bella in his angry state. But I am too quick and move to stand in front of him, blocking his view of Bella.

"Go cool off Edward, before you do something stupid," A low snarl escapes me. He is the one so damn worried about exposing us to the girl, but he is the fool that is about to blow it all just because Bella was able to land a verbal blow to his ego.

He storms off; at a somewhat human pace, and heads off to the woods. I shake my head again. His mood was really becoming annoying. "You really know how to push his buttons," I let a smirk grace my lips.

Her concentrated gaze relaxes, she doesn't say anything and heads back to the room.

Things used to be so much easier before this human arrived, now she was causing so much drama for the family. I abandon my reading plans in the garden and head to my garage instead. I needed to tinker with my babies and let off some steam. I can always listen carefully for Edward from there, in-case the idiot tries something.

A few hours pass by when I hear the rest of the family had come home. Even Emmett was back from his hunting trip. He had text me shortly after Bella and I arrived, he took Jasper with him. They all came walking into the garage.

"Charlie is at the hospital, he has a slight concussion," Esme frowns at me. "Carlisle is at the hospital with him, he's was also still speaking with a few of the officers when we left,"

I shrugged. "I had to pull of the man who was beating his daughter, not my fault he couldn't handle a small blow to the head," I reply with disentrance. He got off easy if I was being completely honest with myself. I didn't hold back my strength when I ripped his sorry off from Bella, it's truly amazing he didn't die.

"So, what happens now?" I asked, looking over at Alice.

Alice is practically beaming with her cheeky smile, "Bella is going to be staying with us for now, until we can get all the paperwork legally dealt with," she replies joyfully.

I clean off some oil grease and shake my head, my hair moving along with me, "Good luck convincing her to stay. During his anger; Edward said we didn't want her here, she plans to go back to Renee," My voice is cold and uncaring.

Though I don't think she should go to that pathetic woman of a mother's place, what can I do to make her stay? Why do I even want her to stay? Edward is right, we wouldn't have to play human in our own home if she didn't stay. And Bella will be 18 in a few months, she wouldn't have to deal with that woman for much longer. She would be safer with the woman than Charlie. Sure, she is mentally abusive, but Bella claims she hasn't hurt her physically. Wouldn't she be safer with that horrid women, than blood sucking vampires? Especially the ones who aren't as in control like myself, and Carlisle?

"Finally, you're starting to think clearly Rose," Edward had suddenly re-appeared at vampire speed into the garage.

"Edward, seriously?! I can't believe you said that to my friend!" Alice is practically boiling with rage. It was always such a rarity to see the perky vampire angry.

"Stop reading my mind Edward," A threatening growl escapes me, and I toss the cloth I was cleaning my hands with into a bucket.

"Edward, did you really say such cruel words to that poor girl? I know Carlisle and I taught you better than that," Esme frowns in disappointment.

His face softens as he looks at our adoptive mother figure in shame, good. About damn time he feels some guilt.

"Really uncool Edward," Emmett made his way over to my side.

"I can feel a huge wave of sadness coming from inside the house, she's not even trying to use her gift right now," Jasper frowns. "Normally, it's hard to read her emotions," he shakes his head. "But it's clear as anyone else I can read at the moment,"

"I'm sorry Esme, I'm just trying to think of our family. And her safety too. She's better off being with her mother,"

I let out a snort of disgust, "As if that woman deserves to be called a mother," I then tell the family what Bella had told me of Renee, and her treatment towards Bella. That's when I remembered when Bella went without meals because of Renee, using food as a punishment. I realized then that, that was just as bad as Charlie beating her. As much as playing human would be annoying, I don't think I could forgive myself if I sent her one her way to that wretched woman. While my own parents hadn't been the very loving type, they cared about status more than anything. However; they had never beat me, or abused me mentally. Up until the ending of my life, they had made certain I was provided with everything I could possibly need or want. As most real loving parents try to do for their children. Renee and Charlie should be burned alive, if I had any say in it.

"You don't have any say Rose, we can't murder her parents," Edward rolls his eyes.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett jokes, though I knew a part of him was serious.

Esme shakes her head, "This family doesn't kill humans, I know we are all worried for Bella. But I am certain killing her parents wouldn't please her in anyway. She doesn't seem like the revenge type, she is too kind for that. What we can do, is be here for her. Give her options, let her know that Renee isn't her only choice and that she is very much welcome here," Esme makes a pointed warning glare at her son. It was a rare site to ever see Esme or Carlisle to show hints of anger or disappointed in their favorite son. It was hard not to smirk when I see him flinch and look down in shame. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," We all say in union. My smirk still dancing across my lips as Edward refused to look up at her.

"No more of this dangerous nonsense Edward. Bella is perfectly safe here, so long as we continue to play human around her. I know it's hard on us to not let lose when we are home, but if you must need to break free; then may I suggest, go to take a run in the woods. Or go hunting, or make plans to travel somewhere if you all need space from the human pace. Carlisle and I will understand; but for now, we need to be here for Bella. This girl has lost so much, and she is still so young. We all have our own stories, but we've had time to heal. Bella has not had that time yet, and she's dealing with unfamiliar gift. Try to think from her perspective. We are still strangers to her, just as she is to us. We can use this time to help her and learn more about her, perhaps even gain a new friend out of her," Esme allows a soft glowing smile to grace her across her lips after the speech.

"I could always use another buddy to play video games with! I wonder if she would like baseball?"

I roll my eyes, "She could never play baseball with us Emmett," shaking my head.

"She could if we play at a human pace. I play football with some of the Forks kids all the time, some humans are pretty good," He explains, a big grin spreading to his cheeks.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea to include her in one of our games," Esme beams. "But let's wait until her hands have healed properly. Alice said she had some cuts, and that you took care of them,"

"Alright babe, finally using that doctor degree," Emmett teases.

I roll my eyes, "It wasn't anything serious," I shrug. "I just did what Carlisle would have done during the moment,"

"Maybe in a few years you'll actually use that doctor degree, instead of playing high school with us?" Alice suggested.

I shake my head, "Then I would have no time to work on my babies," I said, rubbing the hood of a blue 1965 Oldsmobile. After all the work I put into this baby; I could easily drive her around, like it was brand new. My mechanic skills are that good, and I am not humble about them. "I got the doctorate degree out of boredom, and to help Carlisle keep up with the latest studies," I reminded them.

"She's coming downstairs," Edward speaks up. "I'm going to go hunt," and he takes off. Probably too damn chicken to deal with the silence if she tries using her shield again.

Alice frowns. "I can smell that she's taken a shower, but I doubt she has rested for long," she shakes her head.

"I'll go and see if the poor girl is hungry, it is nearing a time most humans prefer to eat dinner," Esme stalks off into the home to do her motherly nature thing.

"I wonder if she'll play a game with me tonight," Emmett also takes off.

"I think I'll go do some light reading," Jasper heads inside as well. Only Alice remained.

I frown at her grinning smile, "What?"

"Oh nothing; just, that I saw you defend Bella. Though it was blurry," a slight frown of frustration graces her features.

I shrug, "Edward was being a damn dick," I defend myself.

She nods, "True, but I think you actually like Bella,"

My eyes widen and I shove Alice away from me as she got in my personal space. It wasn't a hard shove, just enough for her to back off, "You must be delusional, she's annoying to have around. Playing human all the damn time now is going to be pain, but even I'm not a bitch to let Edward be a complete ass to that helpless human,"

"Oh, I wouldn't call that human helpless," Alice shakes her head. "I think; once she becomes in full control of her gift, she'll become quiet strong actually,"

"And? What do I care?"

A teasing smile graces her lips, "I think that girl has a crush on you, though she won't admit it aloud,"

I narrow my eyes at my sister, and it was taking all my strength not to lash out at the idiot. "She's a human Alice, that girl couldn't handle being with me. I would break her easily. You've seen the aftermath of when Emmett and I have sex," I remind her, my smirk sneaked up across my lips.

The thought of being with some human made me shake my head in disgust, the smirk turning into a frown. Just because the girl was nice enough to have around, when Edward was being annoying. Being with her would be impossible. And I felt nothing towards the girl. I could tolerate her for Esme's sake, for Esme has clearly grown attached to her already. But tolerating and liking were two different things entirely. Just because I didn't want to see the girl in an abusive home, doesn't mean I suddenly had a romantic interest.

Alice just laughs, "That's because all you and Emmett have is physical attraction, you two don't ever do the nice and slow sex, because you two aren't mated," She explains.

"And you think I could mate a human, you're insane. I feel nothing for that human, just tolerance at best. And annoyance at worst," I explain.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure myself. But I did have a vision of you two, but she makes everything so damn blurry!" Alice screeches in annoyance. "I did see you kiss her though. However; the vision didn't last long, it disappeared before I could see much else and I have no idea when it happens. I saw it as Carlisle and Esme were talking with the cops,"

I freeze in place, there is no way I would kiss that human! That annoying human that is going to make us play human for who knows how long, in our own home?! It's impossible! "I thought a mate is supposed to feel some sort of connection? I don't feel any pull towards her," I argue.

"Every pair of mates have different stories. I think the reason it's taking you a while to realize is because of your on and off thing with Emmett. You have such a strong physical connection with Emmett, that it's blocking out your possible desire for Bella. I know this is sudden and seems unreal for you, but eventually your body is not going to want to even have sex with Emmett anymore. If my theory is right; and Bella is your mate, the pleasure you get from Emmett will die off. Your body will eventually feel a pull towards Bella, whether you like it or not. While the vision was short, I clearly saw you kiss Bella. And from the looks of it, you two were enjoying it," Alice smirks and utter horror washes over me. She has to be lying!

"It's not entirely unheard of you know, vampires and humans mating. It's rare, but it's a thing. It would give Bella ultimate protection from the Volturi too, they can't kill human mates. They can kill sex toys sure," Alice shows a moment of disgust at the thought. "But not mates," she pauses for a moment. "Then Edward could finally pull his head out of his ass, and not be so damn worried and moody,"

"I will not mate with a human!" I growl and take off. I didn't want to hear anymore. Fuck this, I needed Emmett, I'll show her. My body still desires his. We have been together on and off for decades, and I refuse to let that change! Not because of some damn human that just suddenly barged into our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella’s POV**

A few days have passed since then. I haven’t seen Rosalie or Emmett. Alice explained to me that the two needed some time away together, and I hate that it made my heart sink to my stomach. Why did it hurt so much? Were they back together again; and if so, why should I care?

Alice kept me distracted, though I’m not sure if it’s because she could see my pathetic state of mind or not. However, we started training with my gift more. I can shield at least two people for about an hour. at most, but then I start to feel week if I try any longer. I haven’t had any episodes of seeing red eyes again, thankfully.

I’m not sure why, but I just don’t feel ready to learn about my past yet.

Currently I’m playing a game of Chess with Jasper and I might just actually beat him. He is taking much longer to make his moves and he wears a concentrated gaze as he stares at the board. I can’t help but smirk as I see I am just a few moves away from finally beating him! It’s been several games now since we’ve started playing with one another the past few days, but I might just win my first match.

While Esme and Carlisle were dealing with the legal issues of Charlie, I opted to stay at the Cullens and allow my hands to heal. I haven’t been back to school yet, but plan on going back tomorrow. It’ll be Friday tomorrow, which is a nice since it’ll be the weekend after that. My hands are in perfect condition now. Alice was able to get me notes, and bring me missed homework so I wouldn’t fall behind. She and Jasper helped me out with my assignments and were a huge help in understanding the assignments. Edward mostly stayed out of my sight, probably taking long hunts and runs. I’d see him occasionally but he wouldn’t acknowledge me. I was fine with that.

I haven’t talked with Renee yet, I’ve been avoiding that phone call. I know Renee will probably try and take me back, but Carlisle and Esme tell me not to worry. Apparently; they will handle everything, though I don’t see how they can convince my mother to let me stay here.

A sudden squeal from Alice interrupts mine and Jasper’s thoughts. We both turn to see Alice running over to us. We sat at a dining table in the kitchen.

“I just had a vision! Two actually, Bella you’ll have to talk with Renee today,” She informs me. Her happy voice became soft and careful when I sighed. “Don’t worry, it’ll be good news. Esme has a way with words, trust me. She isn’t going to take you away! Also, Emmett and Rosalie will be returning tonight,”

My heart stops a beat and I pray the vampires don’t notice it. But I’m sure they do, even if they can’t say anything without giving away their true nature to me.

Alice smirks, “Don’t worry so much, just say hi and let Renee say the rest,” She encourage me as she hands me my phone. When had she taken it? Damn vampires are fast.

“I’ll call her after I beat Jasper,” I say with a rare confidence. Alice giggles as I place the phone beside the board game.

“You won’t win Jazz, just make your move. Bella has this game,” She teases and kisses his cheek for a quick bit of comfort.

He sighs in frustration, realizing whatever move he makes, his king will ultimately end up trapped. “If Alice says so, then it looks like you’ve won,” He holds out his hand for me to shake, I do and I can’t help but smile.

“It was bound to happen after so many loses,” I shrug.

“Alright, no more stalling. Renee is waiting for your call,” Alice points to my phone. I sigh and roll my eyes, but take the phone and head to my room. I at least didn’t want an audience. And at least I know all the bedrooms are sound proof.

Once I dial the phone it takes only two rings for Renee to answers and for me to hear her greeting tone. “Hi Re….uh mom,“ I correct myself, knowing she gets mad if I just say her name. Even though I don’t feel she deserves the title of a mom.

_“Bella! Oh, sweetheart I’m so glad you finally called! Mrs. Cullen explained you needed rest and some space after everything you just went through. I can’t believe Charlie struck you! I’m so glad I was right about not letting him have any custody before. I knew you would be better off with just me, I’m just so sorry I agreed to let you finally have some time with him. I thought after all this time he would have changed. He explained to me he hadn’t been drinking anymore, I guess that was a lie,”_

“It’s ok mom,” My voice sounds tired, even though I’ve only just started our conversation. That’s how it is with Renee, she drains me emotionally. Without even trying.

“ _It is not ok, not at all! I put my sweet baby in danger. I’m a terrible mother! When Mrs. Cullen first called me, I was ready to book a flight back to you that instant, but she made an amazing offer. She explained to me that you have already made some great friends at school, and that you’re doing really well there. I would hate to take that all from you. You deserve to be happy Bella. Are you happy in Forks?”_

I pause and think for a moment before responding. Life is much better here with the Cullens than it has been for me in a long time. School isn’t so bad either. At least here with the Cullens I can also learn more about my gift, become stronger. Overall, going back to Renee would be hard. Even if only for a few months. I finally reply, “The Cullens are really great. And I do like Forks high a lot,” I say honestly. Forks high was a much smaller school than my last. It was easier to get around and not so far from the Cullen’s home. At my last school I had to take public transportation, which was always awful. At least Charlie did one good thing and provided me transportation for myself.

_“Wonderful! Mrs. Cullen has offered to let you stay with her and her adoptive children. Isn’t that just so thoughtful of her!? Don’t take advantage of this woman’s kindness though sweetheart. As soon as you’re 18 you either come back to me, or find your own place. Help around the house as much as you can. We are not charity cases, but I am glad you can stay in school you like and do well in. Call me or text me often to keep me posted, love you sweet baby Bella!”_

My throat tightens but I do my best to sound genuine, “Love you to mom, bye”

I hang up and breathe a sigh of relief. Overall, the conversation went better than I could have hoped for. Just as I turn to leave the room Alice and running in at nearly full speed, though I notice she is somewhat composed to keep at human possible pace.

She squeals loudly as she hugs me, the cold not even bothering me. It felt oddly comforting and I can’t help but smile, “This means we are practically sisters!” The small vampire is jumping up and down. It’s funny seeing this fearsome creature so energetic like an excited child hyped about a sleepover.

I shake my head, “How does this make us sisters?” I raise an eyebrow, slightly smirking at her pout and huff. Times like these I really question if she’s a vampire, despite everything I’ve seen so far. She is far from the typical traditional vampire.

“Because now you get to stay with us full-time, that’s practically family! Which means we can do shopping trips! Oh, we can make a girls day out of it,”

I groan, “But I hate shopping,” I almost regret what I say and see the sad eyes suddenly grace her features. That’s when I remember just how much Alice truly loved shopping and fasion, that was part of her character in the books. I sigh and shrug, “Alright fine, but you’re limited to three stores. We go on a weekend and don’t forget to feed me lunch,” I hold up three fingers. Alice squeals again and hugs me once more.

The rest of the day I spent it with a mix of the Cullens. Carlisle was working and wouldn’t be back till early evening. After playing Chess with Jasper, I spent some time with Esme in her garden for a couple hours. Esme then made me a late lunch as we lost track of time. I then did some amazon browsing with Alice as she was looking for new books to purchase for Jasper. There were some history books I suggested she was excited to get for him, stuff he actually hasn’t read yet. She also got herself a few new outfits from other websites and I rolled my eyes, reminding her of our shopping trip she wanted to plan. She explained how they have plenty of money to spare. While I know this to be true, I’m still not use to this kind of lifestyle spending.

The time went on and I soon find myself in the family room watching the movie: Blood and Chocolate. Ironically a werewolf and human romance movie. I tried to get Alice to watch it with me, but she refused. Saying she hated movies that involved werewolves, claiming vampires to be cooler. I had to keep myself from snickering at the comment. Then I asked who even had this movie in their collection? Apparently Emmett! While the dude loves his action movies, Rosalie got him into romance flicks and his collection grew.

I frown thinking about Rosalie as I eat away at some popcorn and take a sip of my coke that Esme had kindly provided for me. I really do have to be careful not to get spoiled by her motherly sweetness. I would be out in a few months, but not growing attached will be a challenge.

The thought of Rosalie liking romantic movies, fascinated me. She often showed a stoic personality, it was hard to see that she was actually a romantic at heart.

Hours passed and the evening rolled in. When Carlisle arrived, I sitting in the family room, currently reading an interesting book I found in the Cullen library. They have an entire room dedicated to their book collection.

“Evening Bella, how are you?” He walked into the family room and smiled. Every night he has asked how I’m doing since everything happened. He and Esme were always on top to see if I needed anything. I’m still not use to this attention. But I don’t want to show I’m not grateful for it, but also keep reminding myself I need to be cautious of growing so attached to them. I think that shipped has sailed though, if I’m being completely honest withmyself.

I offer a small smile and close the book, placing a bookmark inside. We chatted for a while. He told me about his day, and soon enough the rest of the family had join in our conversation. The warmth I felt still felt so unreal to me. I was interested in Carlisle, but he was also interested in my day as well. 

“Oh dear, it’s nearly 6:30. I need to make you something Bella, anything in particular?” She questions me.

I shake my head, “Surprise me, I’m sure it’ll be great,” I grin. “I’ll take my meal to my room again if you don’t mind? I’d like to continue watching ‘Manifest’, I also love the view of the large glass window, watching the sun go down,” I smile. Esme predictably nods and takes off to the kitchen. Since joining the family I’ve had my meals within my room alone, occasionally Alice would join me to watch the series with me after she ‘ate’ her meal. I did this purposely for the vampire family. I knew having a human will be hard for them already, the least I could do was be certain they didn’t have to pretend to eat human food in front of me. Esme at first wasn’t sure, and thought we should eat as a family. I expressed it’s what I’m used to, which is true enough. Alice was quick to agree and remind Esme that she and Jasper typically went out most nights anyway. Though I’m sure with their outing, she means hunting of course. In the end, Esme agreed and she would let me know when dinner is ready.

I expressed that I could cook my own meals, but she insistent. Desperately wanting to improve on her cooking skills. As it’s been too long for her liking since she’s been able to cook for anyone. She covered up the hunts by expressing how most of her kids either go out to eat, or order in. Naturally; I’ve become addicted to Esme’s homemade meals, and I’m not sure how I’ll ever be able to go back to my mediocre cooking skills.

Sometime into my third episode of the night, Alice had made her way into my room. Making herself comfortable, laying beside me. “Rose and Emmett will be here soon, she’s going to want to talk to you,”

I glance at her and see an intimidating smirk grace her lips, I frown, “About what?”

She shakes her head, “Not for me to say, but you may want to prepare yourself. She is definitely not happy, but she’s starting to accept what she can’t change,”

“You’re being too cryptic Alice!” I groan.

She giggles, “Well, giving away spoilers would ruin all the fun,”

I ignore her and just try to focus on the current episode. This is my last night before going back to school, and now I have to worry about whatever it is that Rosalie is mad about. Shouldn’t she be happy? She just got to have a few nights with her man alone after all. What could she be mad about, and why does she need to talk with me about it?!

Time passed and soon enough I feel myself dozing off, I’m not sure how late it is. I feel a shake against my arm. “No sleeping yet, Rose and Emmett just pulled up,” Alice moves off the bed and makes way to the window that shows the front of the house. From here you can see Carlisle and now Emmett’s jeep parked outside of the garage. Alice has her and Edward’s car in the garage, along with Rosalie’s red BMW. There is another garage where Rose has a current project car she is working on.

I sigh and get myself out of bed, Alice comes over to pat my shoulder. “Don’t be so scared, Rosalie can act scary but deep down she’s just lonely. She just didn’t want to admit that to herself. I think she’s come to an understanding over these past few days. I’m going to check on Jasper and see if he wants to go for a late-night stroll, night Bella,” Alice gracefully leaves, and I am once again left to my unwanted thoughts.

Why do I feel so nervous about talking to Rosalie? I was miserable these past few days she was gone, though the rest of the Cullens did help keep me distracted. It still felt like a part of me was missing. This didn’t make any sense! I groan and debate if I should just pretend to be asleep, maybe Rosalie would leave me alone if I just go back to bed? I shake my head at the though, I do want to see her. Ugg, but why!? Why I am I crushing on her like this, I finally admit to myself. In the books, I barely only just started feeling a friendship with her towards the end of the series. However, that took so long to reach to. Why is it so different this time around?

“Forget it,” I shake my head. I’m about to crawl back into bed until I hear a knock at the door. Damn, too late!

“Come in,” I try to not sound intimidated, but I’m not sure how that worked out in my favor.

The door creeks open and of course gorgeous as always steps in Rosalie. She wore tight fiting white jeans that fit her figure perfectly. Along with a nice black top and low wedge black dress style boots and a thin red jacket to finish the outfit off.

“We need to talk,” Her tone left no room for argument.

My heart raced and I silently cursed at it to calm down. Whatever Rosalie is mad about, she isn’t going to hurt me. Physically at least. Even in the books she never resorted to that, no matter how annoyed she was with me. “Is everything alright?” I raise an eyebrow at her questioning tone.

She shakes her head, finally showing signs of frustration. At least it wasn’t her usual stoic manner.

“Not in the slightest, will you come to the garage with me? I feel more at ease in there,” she explains.

I nod hesitantly but follow her lead to the second garage that held her current projects. Apparently, she was working on two old classical looking vehicles now.

I’m not sure what she plans to talk about, but something tells me that things are about to change.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, are you planning to say anything?” I tilt my head. Currently I occupied her rolling chair at a workshop desk. On the desk I see a blueprint layout of one of the cars she’s currently working on. I don’t know anything about cars; but amazed me how passionate she seemed to be about it. She hasn’t really spoken much about her passion to me personally, but it’s easy to see based on her work environment. I wish I had a hobby as passionate as Rosalie clearly, but I just never had the time to really find a hobby I might like or even be good at.

Rosalie’s frown deepens even more and I swear I think I hear a faint growl. Time slowly ticks by as my patients starts to wear thin. It’s getting late for this human to stay up much longer, and I have school the next day.

That’s it!

I hop off from the chair, heading to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Finally, she speaks! Look, I don’t know about you,” I point to her accusingly, “But I need to sleep,” I try to bite back a laugh as I’m aware that she doesn’t sleep.

“Well; this can’t wait till tomorrow, because you ruined my time with Emmett!” She finally shows her true frustration.

I frown at the burst of anger, “And how exactly did I do that from here?”

“Don’t play stupid!” She throws her arms up in anger, “Tell me you haven’t felt some weird ass pull towards me,”

A blush creeps up my cheeks and I hate it, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I try to deny it. Now turning my eyes away from her.

“We both know that’s a lie. I’m not blind Bella, I see your little blushes when you’re around me, and I’ve already spoken with Alice. This you and me thing is something we either accept or doomed for a life of loneliness and misery,” Her voice sounded so cold and frustrated.

I take a chance to look at her and I wish I had not looked up. Her harsh features make me flinch and I step back a bit. Her arms folded across her chest loosen and she sighs, sounding nearly exhausted. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t take all my anger out on you,” she shakes her head. “You have to understand something though, Emmett and I have been together for so long now. He has been my rock through some dark times, and now I feel like I have to betray him,”

“Don’t you two have moments of separation though? Times you’re together?” I question. Remembering the rumors that they were an on an off type of couple.

She nods, “There are just certain times during the year when I just can’t be with anyone, I can’t really explain it without revealing stuff I don’t have the right to reveal,” She explains in a cryptic tone.

I realize to myself that she must mean their family secret. I question myself once more if I should tell them I know. Is it too soon to reveal what I know? What about everything else I know, like the books. What would they think about their life stories somehow all written in some books that the rest of the world apparently doesn’t even know about? No, the books would just create drama. But how could I explain that I’m already away of the vampire existence. Maybe I can try and get her to share that with me.

Then I remembered how my book-self had guessed what they were through research. Maybe I could make this into a game of some sorts, “How about this, maybe I can guess what you can’t reveal?” I question.

Rosalie frowns at me for a moment, “I guess that wouldn’t be against the rules entirely,” She states. “Especially if this damn pull between us is truly our fate, you will have to know eventually,”

“Ok, what is this pull you keep me mentioning because I don’t really understand it all” I grumbled in annoyance.

“I already said it didn’t I? Either we agree to be together, or will be doomed for a lonely existence,”

My heart drops to my stomach, how is this even possible? Sure, I do find Rosalie attractive, even a blind person would. But to be fated to her? Doesn’t really seem fair for a gorgeous creature like Rosalie, to be stuck with someone so plain like myself. And Emmett, will he hate me now? I don’t have much faith in true love.

“How do you expect this to even work? We don’t know much about each other, and you clearly still care for Emmett. Why don’t you just ignore the pull and stay with him?” I question her.

She lets a small growl slip, but I don’t think she realizes in her frustrated state. “Don’t you think I’ve tried. That’s why Emmett and I left in the first place! I can’t even enjoy sex with him anymore because you kept popping into my mind and my body no longer feels the same familiar pleasure it once did with him!”

I flinch at her yelling and hate that it affected me so easily. I suddenly feel small, like I’m in the presence of Renee and she is yelling at me for forgetting a missed bill. I was always balancing the check books for her, with what little income she had coming in from her different odd jobs. If I messed up she would become so rageful. She never hit me, but her anger and hatred was blinding. She could go from doting mother one second, to cold and hateful the next. It was always like walking on eggshells with her.

I hear her sigh heavily as I looked away from her again. I felt my arms hugging myself and sat back down on the rolling stool chair. “Look, I’m not good at being careful with my words sometimes. I don’t mean to sound so cold and frustrated at you. This isn’t your fault, anymore than it’s mine. I just, I don’t know how the fates can even believe something like you and me can work. Compared to me…”

“You don’t need to say it Rosalie, I’m well aware of how damn gorgeous you’re compared to me,” I look up at her with frustrated eyes. Tears stinging at the corners. I was tired, beyond tired and now being insulted was just adding salt to my exhausted state. I knew I should have pretended to be asleep.

She shakes her head, “That wasn’t what I was going to say. Tell me this, how active are you?” I frown at her, wondering why she wanted to know about my exercising habits. But then it dawned on me and I blush so red I’m sure I looked like a tomato.

“We are so not talking about this right now!” I screech.

“I’m not saying we are doing anything right this second, trust me. You probably wouldn’t survive a round of me just yet,” She actually laughs at my state. At first, I want to be angry with her, but I feel mesmerized by the bell of her laughter. It was the first time I heard her laugh so genuinely. “I’m just warning you now, I’m extremely active. Only Emmett has been able to keep up with me all this time. That’s why I just can’t understand the fates for choosing someone so, innocent,” she sighs.

I grumble. “I’m not as innocent as you may think,” I explain. I see the curiosity in her eyes sparkle and I sigh. “Can we please let me go to sleep now? I do have to go back to school tomorrow you know, we aren’t going to make any final decisions tonight after all,”

She shakes her head and makes her way to sit on the counter of her workspace. Less than a foot away from me, “Not till I hear more about your experience, it’s only fair since you know mine with Emmett,”

I glare at her, “It’s not like you tried to keep it a secret you know,”

She shrugs, “Tell me this, then I’ll let you sleep. Then tomorrow you can also try to make your guesses on what I can’t reveal to you,”

“Fine,” I let out a soft yawn before I started my story, “It wasn’t anything magical or special like they claim to be you know, when you first lose your virginity. My mother worked as a bar tender/striper for-sometime during my sophomore year in high school. The owner of the club she worked at, had a son my age and we went to the same school. He was handsome enough and she asked me to try and get close to him. I didn’t want to, but she said if we started to date it would put her in good graces with her boss. That he would probably even give her a bonus or a raise,” I shook my head in bitter disgust. “At first, I went up to him, asking if he was any good in math for help. Like my mother suggested, turns out he was really good with numbers. He even did help improve my grade, and we got along great. He asked me out and I was actually delighted, forgetting that originally it was for my mother’s sake. It also delighted my mother. We were dating for a couple of weeks when my mother announced that she had been promoted to help train other girls at the bar, along with teaching them how to strip accordingly. Things were going well, and I thought I was happy with him. I thought he really liked me for me. But,” I pause for a moment and hug myself.

Rosalie frowns and she can sense my hesitation. After a long pause, “Bella, if it’s too much….” Her tone was actually careful and soft.

I shake my head, “Turns out I was just some sort of bet,” I laugh bitterly. “I was invited to a dance with him and then afterwards we went back to his place. We did it in his room and he kept the sheets that held the evidence of my virginity and took pictures of them after I had left. He showed it off to everyone at school and I was mocked for it,”

I hear a faint growl, but it doesn’t scare me, it’s actually comforting. I look up to see Rosalie holding onto the edge of the counters so tight, it looked like the wood was cracking under pressure. Realizing that she would probably be upset with breaking her workspace, I try to lighten the mood.

I chuckle lightly, “The worst part is, that he wasn’t even that good,”

Rose sighs, “If it’s any constlation, my first time was a nightmare,” A silent pause takes over the garage. I wonder for a moment if she plans to tell me her story. But I can see the hesitation in her far away look. Suddenly, she gracefully hops off the counter and lands lightly on her feet without a sound. I was entranced by her movements, “That’s a story for another night though, I don’t need to cause you any nightmares tonight,”

I offer her a small smile of gratitude as I stand. “Miss Rosalie Hale, how about after school I take you out?” I tilt my head in question.

A look of genuine surprise spreads across Rosalie’s face, “I just told you were stuck together, and you’re ready to go out on a date?” She sounds like I’ve gone mad.

I laugh it off lightly, “I’m not saying it’s a romantic date or anything, just a chance to get to know each other. If we are fated together like you claim, we need to see if this,” I point to her and myself, “Is even possible for us, right? Plus, I can share you my theories on what I think about you and your family,” I added.

She thinks for a moment and then shrugs, “Sure, why not. It’s not like staying apart will be a good option for us,” she grumbles bitter. I blink in confusion and she sighs again. “If those fated together are apart too long, it can be numbingly miserable for both parties. Some have been known to go mad if apart for just a few months, others have started to believe their partner has died and have actually committed suicide over it,”

I shiver at the thought, is vampire love that powerful compared to humans? But what about myself being human, would I feel that same deep misery if I couldn’t see Rosalie for that long? I know these past few days were miserable without her presence, but I managed to get through thanks to the other Cullens. Did they sense I could go off to madness if they hadn’t helped? It’s hard to say, but I find myself not wanting to find out.

“Alright then, tomorrow after school we can hang out at this old-abandoned car lot. It’s not too far from the La Push beach. I’m sure you’ve seen it,”

Rosalie nods, “Been there many times for parts, but why would you be interested in a place like that?” she questions me.

I shrug, “I just think it’ll be a comfortable setting for you, when we start revealing secrets and what not”

“It’s not a bad idea, though after that I’m taking you out to dinner. Only if you figure out our family secret,” she taunts me with a teasing a smile. My stomach turns and my heat races, damn that sexy smile. I shake my head and make my way to leave.

With a daring chuckle of my own, “I think you’ll be surprise at what I’ve observed until now, Rosalie Hale,”

Not allowing her to respond, I was gone and making my way back to the room. It was time for sleep, tomorrow was sure to be an interesting day.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
